Heart of Iron
by Bunnyflops
Summary: Story based off Fairytail and written by a close friend of mine. (Gajevy pairing XD) Beware Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

(Based off Fairytail manga and TV series, This story doesn't belong to me, it was written by a friend of mine who wanted to share it so I cant take the credit ^_^ Please enjoy)

Heart of Iron

Chapter one

A sigh escaped a small blue haired girl as she closed the book that was in her hands. She put it in a pile of books that she had read and replaced it with a new one. Once again she let her eyes trace the words on the page and got lost in the story. Commotion in the guild never bothered her, as long as she had a book in her hands the surroundings didn't matter; she could be in the center of a fight and still not move. Today the guild was quiet, most of her friends went on some missions with their teams and haven't returned yet. "Jobs are getting together," She said to herself absent minded. It is true that with Fairy Tails reputation; tougher requests are coming through, most of them take a week or two; maybe more to accomplish; but the rewards are very good. She was taking a brake from missions, she was too tired to go anywhere apart from the guild. Jet and Droy always suggest what jobs they could go on, and in the end it was always her that carries the whole mission on her shoulders. She was getting stronger; but she doesn't have an unlimited amount of magic, she is human after all and she needs to rest.

Come to think of it; she hadn't went on a solo mission in ages. Something simple would put her mind at ease; and she would be able to continue her book afterwards. Carefully closing her novel she stood up from her seat; taking her books in her arms and bringing them to a shelf that was made specifically made for her books. When they were neatly put away the bluenette walked over to the request board. Her brown eyes scanned the requests. She couldn't find a single mission that would suite her, so much for trying. Disappointment spread her face. She knew that she wouldn't get another chance to get a solo mission because her two team mates would beg to come along with her. "Levy, can you come here for a moment," the blue haired girl turned around as she heard her name being called by Mira. She walked over to the bar where the take over mage was standing; cleaning some of the wooden mugs. "Is something wrong Mira?" The white haired mage didn't utter a word but handed the petite girl a piece of paper. Levy took the paper in her hand and read it over. Levy's brown eyes went wide and a smile formed on her face. "I thought you might like to take this as a solo mission," Levy couldn't believe her luck; a simple translation mission in the next town for 90,000 jewels. "Thank you so much Mira," "Any time," Levy neatly folded the request sheet, put it in her satchel and started to make her way out. Levy remembered something so she looked over her shoulders. "Mira, could you keep my solo mission a secret from Jet and Droy? I don't want them to worry about me," The take over mage understood and nodded. The blue haired girl said her thanks once again and stepped out of the guild.

The journey to the next town was a pain; three and a half hours. All Levy had to do was walk through a forest to get there. It was really bright out so she didn't have anything to worry about. She took her time walking through the forest and enjoying the natural surroundings, the sounds of birds and the gentle breeze. She loved to travel by foot, but if she had to then she would go by train or carriage. After hours of following the dirt road she came to an opening where the trees started to split up, leaving room for anyone to walk by. When she walked through those trees she saw her destination. The town was slightly run down but it as full of life. The towns people were talking to familiar faces that they spotted along the way of their errands, children were playing together; their laughter was heard all around the town and levy couldn't help but smile.

When she reached her clients address she lightly knocked on the wooden door. As Levy waited patiently she could hear shuffling and mumbling coming from the other side of the door. When the door opened; the young girl was greeted by a middle aged woman who looked to be around the age of forty. Levy took out the request sheet from her satchel and showed it to the woman. The moment her eyes caught sight of the sheet; she gave Levy a warm smile. "I'm guessing you're the fairy tail mage that answered my request," Levy nodded and the woman moved slightly to the side to allow her to come inside. The first thing that she noticed was that the house was a mess; chairs toppled over, shattered glass all over the floor, papers all over the place and pieces of clothing here and there. "Sorry about the mess dear, I had an... unwelcome visitor this morning," levy's eyes went wide as she looked at the now sullen woman. "Oh, I'm sorry," The woman shook her head, she didn't want this girls sympathy. "Don't be sorry dear; things like this always happen in town, even though this is the first time it happened to me. My name is Maria," she extended her hand to the blue haired girl who accepted the gesture. "I'm Levy," "It is a pleasure to meet you Levy, now, about the request,"

Maria started to lead Levy through different rooms which were also in a heap. When they got to a bedroom; Maria took out a piece of paper from a secret compartment in the drawer and showed it to Levy. "My ancestors left behind a note which is written in some sort of ancient language. My great grandmother, grandfather and even my father tried to translate it; but failed. Its existence is beginning to irritate me, if I threw it away then it will trouble me even more. I want it translated, I want to know what it is. That is why I sent requests to numerous guilds; in hopes that someone would help me," Levy looked at the piece of paper, It was indeed in a language that she didn't recognize; but she will try her best to solve it and help Maria to uncover the truth. "I will try my best Maria,"Her cheerful voice caught the woman off gaurd, but smiled. "You sure are enthusiastic about something that my family line had extreme difficulty solving," "That's what makes it interesting," Maria couldn't believe Levy's attitude toward this, but something was else apart from the blue haired girls attitude was bothering her. "Levy, how old are you?" Levy's smile was replaced with a look of pure confusion, "Umm, I'm seventeen," Levy could see the colour from Maria's face drain, and it looked like she was... having trouble breathing? "Are you ok Maria?" The woman burst out laughing, alarming the blue haired girl. "What?! You're so short for someone who is seventeen," tears of amusement were streaming down her face; and she whipped them off. Now Levy was annoyed but she soon brushed that feeling off. "You're not the first to say so," Levy mumbled to herself; the woman heard her and giggled. "Oh, I'm not?" Levy shook her head, "No, you are the second," Maria found this girl very amusing, but she had to get back on topic. "Now, back to the job at hand. I don't know how long it will take you to translate; there is an inn in town and I am willing to pay for your stay. There is also a library in this town, I believe that the books will aid you,"

Levy thanked Maria and left the house and headed to the inn which Maria was kind enough to give the directions to. The inn was nothing fancy, it was simple and rather nice. The man at the register gave her the key and Levy wasted no time to get to her room. When she unlocked the door she stepped inside and took in her surroundings. The room was small, a single bed in the centre, a wardrobe and a bathroom in the next room. Levy put her satchel on the bed and started to walk around the room, looking around. She opened up the curtains and looked through the window. She got a lovely view of the town, small houses and shops in line with each other; and in the distance Levy could see the forest opening from where she came. She glanced around the room one more time and decided to head down to the town and look around, the room was boring. Grabbing her satchel once again she left the room and started to make her way to the library to get started on the translation.

When she got to the library, Levy was a bit disappointed; It was small for her liking but she had yet to see what books there were. Looking through the shelves she focused her gaze on the titles, hoping to find something on ancient languages. After two hours of looking through the stacks of books she only found four on the topic she was looking for. She was right; this library is a disappointment, but four is better than nothing. She walked over to a table in the corner of the room and put her books down, taking a seat; she took out her pen and notebook, ready to wright down some notes. Levy opened up the first book she found and started to compare the letters to the ones that Maria had given her, there was something similar about them, but not quite what she was looking for. Writing down some notes she opened up another book and started to look through it. Hours went by and Levy was still nowhere near translating the note. The only thing that she figured out was that different letters from different languages were all merged in Maria's ancestors ancient tongue. Levy sighed as she scanned through the opened books in front of her. She practically read over the same books five times to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Levy let out a yawn which snapped her out of her thoughts about the translation. Turning around; she glanced at the window, it was dark. Levy let out a groan and started to pack up her things. Taking a hold of all the books; she walked over to the registration table. "Sorry ma' am, would it be alright if I could borrow these books?" The old woman at the counter looked over Levy and took out a large, dusty book and placed it in front of the petite girl. "Can you please write your name, guild, age and where you are currently staying," The bluenette took out her pen and wrote down all the information needed. When she was done she walked out of the library and started to make her way back to the inn. The town was very quiet, giving Levy the chills. She hated being in the dark, especially in a town or city. The thought of an unknown presence somewhere in the darkness is what scared her the most about the dark. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw the inn. She jogged over to the door and went inside. The warmth of the inn overwhelmed Levy, and it made her drowsy. Walking upstairs to her room she put the books on the night stand; and fell face flat on the bed. She didn't have the energy anymore so she allowed her eyes to shut close; and she fell sound asleep. She would get to work in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Levy's brown eyes fluttered open; scanning her surroundings, she was a bit confused of where she was but remembered that she was staying at an inn. Sitting up in the bed she looked at her current attire; her orange dress was a mess and she decided that it was time to take a bath. Getting herself off the bed; she made her way to the bathroom which was on the other side of the room. It was small and barely any room to move around in, but it would have to do. Levy started to get out of her orange dress and she turned on the hot water. When the tub was filled up with steaming water; Levy hanged up her clothes and then got in; her worries melted away as soon as her skin made contact with the water. A sigh of content escaped her lips as she started to bathe. Hot baths like these always make her unwind, relax and allow her mind to wander. Taking a bar of soap she lathered it, and she started to trace her frame with her delicate hands. She was in heaven right now. She found a bottle of shampoo next to one of the taps; taking it into her hand she read the label, "Hmm... honey and milk," Levy was debating with herself. It has been a while since she washed her hair, but honey and milk wasn't really her type of fragrance. Making up her mind; she poured some of the liquid into her hair and started to massage it into her scalp. She could feel her strands of hair become slick and smooth to her touch, it felt nice. When she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair; she got out of the tub. She winced at the contact with the tiled floor, but she got used to it after a while. She found a bunch of towels in a small cupboard below the sink; she dried off her hair with a small one, and she wrapped a bigger towel around her small body. When Levy was done she got her clothes off the hanger and opened up the bathroom door. She was enveloped with the steam as she walked out of the bathroom, the feel of the soft bedroom carpet beneath her feet was comforting as she walked closer to the bed. Levy placed the clothes on the bed as she sat on the edge; finishing off drying her blue strands. She dropped the towel that had wrapped her wet body on the floor and started to put on her clothes. Once she put on her yellow headband, she fell back on the bed in a heap. Taking in deep breaths she looked up at the ceiling; lost in thought. When the thought of the translation crossed her mind she let out a groan. Getting up off the bed; Levy looked around for her bag, which was at the foot of the bed. She slung it over her shoulders and looked around the room for anything else that she might have forgotten before leaving her room, and leaving the inn.

It was bright and sunny out with a slight breeze, days like this always made Levy feel glad to be alive, it was a shame that fall was right around the corner and this good weather will be replaced. As she walked down the stone path in town she started to think about the job that she took. Levy was not prepared at all and acted on impulse, she should have brought some of her own books even though she knew there was a library here. Those four books that she used the other day only helped her to uncover two letters; 'F' and 'N'. The blue haired girl sighed and looked up at the sky, gazing at the clouds, "If only I had brought the book that master gave me on ancient translations; then I wouldn't be in this mess. I could walk back to fairy hills and get it, but that would waste too much time," She was stuck, two letters was nothing to go on and the note was going to be a challenge; no denying that. Levy groaned, she had no choice but to walk back, but if she was going to do that then she was going to have to tell Maria. Great, just great. Some impression she was giving her client, not arriving with the proper materials she needs to help her on the job. Well, she had no choice, she was going to have to tell Maria about her progress with the translation, and her need to go back to pick up some books. Levy just hopes that Maria will be understanding about this, after all; if she wants that note translated she would have to agree with Levy's decision to postpone the mission for a couple of hours.

Levy started to walk through the town until she finally reached her clients house. She took in a deep breath as she stretched out her arm to knock on the door. Before she could do that; the door burst open, causing Levy to fall. As her back made contact with the ground; she lost some air in her lungs, and she started to cough. She had no idea what happened. "What the hell are you doing here shrimp?" That nickname managed to snap her out of confusion as she set her sigh on the person standing in front of her. "Gajeel?!" The iron dragon slayer frowned at the girl as he bent over and picked her up by the neck strap of her dress. The first time he picked her up like that, before the S- class exams, it annoyed the hell out of Levy, but now it doesn't bother her that much anymore. When she found her footing she gave him a smile, "Thanks Gajeel," his crimson red eyes widened but then glared at her brown orbs. "Tch, what's a shrimp like you doin' running in to doors?" This seemed to strike a nerve in the little woman, "What do you mean 'running in to doors' you idiot! You were the one that burst through the door; not me!" The tall man smirked; showing off his fangs to the petite girl. He loved to see her so pissed off; mainly because she didn't seem threatening. Gajeel started to ruffle her already messy blue hair, "No need to get so mad shorty. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," she could feel her face burning with both anger and embarrassment. Did he just say that 'he' wouldn't want her to get hurt. The bluenette opened her mouth; about to say something to him but she was beaten to it by another familiar voice. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, right Gajeel?" Levy's brown eyes looked behind the frozen slayer and saw Lily walking out of the house with Maria in tow. Levy smiled as she kneeled down to Lily's level and petted him on the head. "Hi Lily. How are you?" The black exceed smiled at Levy's gesture, "I'm fine Levy. What are you doing here?" "I came here yesterday for a solo mission," Maria stepped out of the house and smiled at the group in front of her. "She is supposed to translate a note my ancestors left behind," Gajeel scoffed at Maria's words. "That's a perfect mission for someone as short as you," Levy wasn't afraid to show her annoyance for her guild mate at that moment, "Watch it Kurogane," her voice was coated with venom, and Gajeel couldn't help but smirk as she used his nickname. He leaned in; an inch away from Levy's face, "Oh, and what are you going to do, huh, shrimp," Maria could feel a hostile aura emitting from the couple in front of her. She kneeled next to Lily while keeping her eyes on Gajeel and Levy. "So, I'm guessing they aren't on good terms with each other," Lily focused his gaze on the little woman; who had a slight blush painted across her cheeks, and then to his larger companion who was snickering at her. "They get along better than you think," Lily's statement was overheard by Gajeel who spun around and gave him a glare, "Watch your tongue, cat!" Lily put up his paws in defence as he started to walk toward the bickering couple. Levy wasn't done with the dragon slayer just yet, she had to give him a piece of her mind, but before she could do that a low growl was heard coming from her stomach. A blush of embarrassment spread across her face as everyone looked at her with surprise. Gajeel let out a groan as he threw her over his shoulders. Levy was startled by his sudden action so she started to trash about and pound her fists against his back in protest. "Lets get some grub in your stomach shorty; before you shrink some more," Gajeel started to walk away from the house, keeping a firm hold on the very annoyed mage. Lily let out a sigh as he watched his two guild mates walk off. Lily looked up at the woman behind him and smiled, "Thank you for your co-operation, I better head back now," Maria nodded and bid the little black cat goodbye and watched him sprout white wings and fly off to his companions.

Gajeel's eyes were fixed on the scenery through the window, the sounds of Levy eating filled his ears. They reached a cafe not far from where he was staying so it was convenient for him and Lily. The blue haired girl finished off eating her last pancake and took a drink of her tea. She closed her eyes as she leaned into her seat. "Thanks for buying me breakfast guys, I really appreciate it," Lily took a sip of his kiwi juice before he smiled at her. "It was our pleasure Levy, besides, it sounded like your stomach was going to eat itself," the two of them laughed together, but the dragon slayer stayed quiet. "I guess I forgot to eat something because I had to ask Maria if I could postpone my mission," "Why is that?" Levy sighed as she placed her elbow on the table and leaned her head in the palm of her hand. "The library doesn't have the books that I need and I was thinking of going back to pick some up from my apartment. I only managed to figure two letters written on the note, but they don't show up that much," Lily was always interested in the translation missions that Levy went on, the knowledge of ancient languages fascinated him, he wanted to help her out. "If you would like; Levy, I could fly back to get them for you," Levy's eyes sparkled with delight as she reached for Lily and brought him into a hug. Her hand started to pet his soft black fur. "Thanks Lily," The cat was enjoying himself so he tilted his head to give Levy better access. At the corner of his eye he could see his companion glaring at him; flames of jealousy were burning in his eyes. Lily knew that the great Kurogane had a thing for the solid script mage, but he was too stuck up to admit it. The blue haired girl put the cat down, and just in time because Lily felt that if Levy held him for another second; then Gajeel would have skinned him for sure. The dragon slayer pretended that he didn't see anything so he turned back to look out the window. Levy took out a blank piece of paper and wrote down the titles of the books she needed and handed it to Lily. "Those are the two books that I need, but... aren't you guys here on a job? I wouldn't want to hold you up," Lily shook his head, "It's fine Levy, we've done all we could for today," "What's the mission?" Lily sat down on the table and crossed his arms, "We're supposed to capture a group of thieves that have been causing trouble in this town for quite a while; from what our client told us," Levy nodded, she understood that much but something else captured her curiosity. "Why were you in Maria's house?" "I caught the scent of those good for nothing bastards in some houses, that woman's house was one of them," Levy was surprised by Gajeel's sudden tone; he sounded annoyed. She looked at him; his eyes dancing at every sudden movement made from the outside, arms crossed and a look of pure boredom painted across his face. The blue haired girl let out a sigh. Lily looked at the piece of paper; and then back to the girl sitting in front of him. "Levy, I could bring back more books if you like," little did the cat know what he was getting himself into when she took the paper off him and wrote down some more books needed. He had heard that the solid script mage's room was like one gigantic library, finding specific books there would be hell. When Levy handed him the paper she could see his worried eyes scan the list. The blue haired girl gave him a reassuring smile, "Ask Wendy or Erza to help you out if you have trouble; I have one section for translations only, so it should be easy," the black cat folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "Well then, I should not be wasting time then," he turned to face Gajeel; who in return looked at his little partner, "I will be back in a couple of hours. Why don't you walk around town; maybe you'll catch another scent," "Yea yea; get going then," the dragon slayer waved his cat off in the direction of the door. Lily jumped off the table and started to make his way out. "Thanks again Lily, you're a great help," the black cat turned back to the petite girl and smiled at her, "Any time Levy," with that said he walked out of the cafe and flew off.

As soon as Lily left; there was an awkward atmosphere around Levy and Gajeel. The bluenette kept her eyes on the table; taking sips of her tea, avoiding to take a glimpse at the man sitting opposite side of her. Gajeel on the other hand was wondering what was up with her. She was chirpy a while ago and now it was as if that cheerfulness flew out the window along with Lily. His crimson eyes looked over her facial features. He could see a faint blush on her cheeks, "When did that get there?" Discomfort in her eyes, "Why?" and it looked like her bottom lip was quivering, "For the love of Mavis," He got out of his seat and he started to walk toward the exit of the cafe. Levy noticed him take his leave from the table, she felt a sharp pain in her heart, but she didn't say anything to stop him. She couldn't help but feel downhearted. Levy had developed feelings for Gajeel, even though he insults her, constantly teases her about her height and capabilities; but when she looks past all that; she can see a kind soul that cares for her. Maybe not the way that she does; Levy never noticed any tell -tail signs that he cares deeply about her like she does to him, and Levy found that is what plagued her. Gajeel honestly expected her to follow him. When he reached the door; he turned around and was surprised to see her still at the table, casually drinking her tea. A vein popped on his forehead, "Oi, bookworm!" Levy jumped in her seat and quickly turned around; to see Gajeel standing at the door, holding it open. She cocked her head to the side, uncertain as to why he would call her out. The dragon slayer could see that she was in the middle of processing what was going on, a smirk formed on his lips, he should give her a hand and speed things up a bit, "Hurry up will ya! I'm not plannin' on working as a door man over here!" The girl was shocked to say the least; so she scrambled from her seat, grabbing her bad and running over to the tall and impatient man. She stopped and looked up at him, and all she got was his signature laugh, "Gihi," Levy pouted before she walked out with him on her tail.

Gajeel was going to take Lily's advice and walk around town; in hopes of catching a scent. He looked to the left of him, making sure that the little blue head was there, and sure enough; she was, her eyes were wandering around the sights of the town. Personally he thought this town was a dump and wasn't worth the while, but a job was a job and he didn't care as long as he got paid. He sniffed the air, thinking that he might have a chance but the only thing he got a whiff of was the smell of rotting fish and meat, freshly washed clothes that were hanged up somewhere and the smell of dirt; which was basically what this whole town reeked of .A gentle breeze brought a more appealing smell his way; and it was strong, "Honey and milk?" He followed the direction of it, and he was surprised when he realized that it came from the bookworm. Her blue strands of hair were what brought him that smell. He doesn't remember Levy's hair carrying the scent of milk and honey, it usually smelled of lavender with a hit of ink and that old book smell. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. "Did you get a scent of anything?" The dragon slayer was taken back by her sudden question, It was as if she had read his mind so quickly removed his smirk, "No. Whoever these guys are they are really starting to piss me off," Levy didn't have to look up at him to tell that he was scowling, she could tell from his voice, "Can't you just follow the scent that you caught from the houses that they broke into?" "Easier said than done shrimp," She looked up at him in confusion. What was so hard about it if he has such an advanced nose for a human being. Gajeel brought his gaze down to the little woman and saw the curiosity dancing in her eyes. He let out a sigh, "Do you realise how many different smells pass through a dragon slayers nose everyday. Every town has a combination of different smells merged together and it takes a while to get used to it since it basically hits me in the face without warning," "So what's hard about finding them. Like you said; it's a combination of different smells, and since they broke into a number of different houses their scent should be clear and easy to make out," Gajeel chuckled, she sure is smart but she is missing one little fact about tracking someone down with your nose, "Water can cover up any scent, and the wind can lead me off coarse if I'm tracking someone," Levy nodded in understanding, "So wet and windy weather is your downfall," "Ya could say that shrimp" she looked up at him all annoyed because of the use of that nickname, it was one of the things that irritated her. "So do your little lapdogs know you're way out here?" His question painted a slightly guilty look on her face, "I told Mira not to tell them about my solo mission because I knew that they would want to come with me," Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow. So, she was finally getting tired of those good for nothing mages she calls friends. They are the only people in Fairy Tail that still don't trust him, especially when he's around the little solid script mage. For a bunch of guys that claim that they can protect her; they do a pretty lousy job. Every single time Gajeel sees team Shadow Gear return from a job; Levy is always the one that looks beat up and exhausted, while those two clowns don't have a single scratch on them, it ticked him off. "Those two are useless," his harsh words cut through Levy like a knife, but she didn't deni it. Gajeel noticed that she wasn't backing up her friends so he assumed that she agreed with his statement. She loved her friends, they were like brothers to her but there is no dening the fact that she always stuck her neck out for those two if they were in trouble, but they never had a chance to do the same to her. "They're still my friends Gajeel, I would never abandon our team just because of that," her eyes darted to the path that they were on. The iron dragon slayer could hear the sadness in her voice and he knew that he made a mistake talking about those two idiots to her. "They may be your friends shorty, but one day you might hit a wall with that friendship you treasure so much." What he said was true, and Levy knew it. One day that relationship with Jet and Droy will go downhill. One little thought was bugging her brain, and she smiled to herself the more she thought about it, "Our friendship won't hit a wall, will it?" Gajeel was taken by surprised by what she had just said. He looked at her but saw that she had her eyes looking upfront and a small smile on her face. He started to think for a moment until he came up with an answer, "I hope it doesn't," he mumbled, a slight blush was on his cheeks when he heard himself say that, and Levy couldn't be happier at his reply and she let out a sigh of relief as they kept walking.

The two of them spent the entire day together, enjoying each others company and simply talking between themselves. When they reached the centre of the town; Levy noticed a bench right next to a little park, the two of them walked over to it and sat down. The evening air was nice and calming, both of them thought that it was perfect. Continuing with their conversation; Gajeel listened to her with great interest, even though it wasn't displayed on his face. His mind would wander back to the question she had asked him earlier, "Our friendship won't hit a wall, will it?" Her voice repeating it over and over in his head. Why was he thinking about this so much? And why does he feel his face heating up? To Gajeel; it was a mystery that he would solve later, he was enjoying the little bookworms company too much to plunge into his deepest parts of the mind, which were pretty deep. Levy stopped mid sentence when she heard a light flapping noise somewhere in the distance, Gajeel heard it too. The two mages turned around on the bench and they could see a shadowed figure flying in the air, coming there way. The dragon slayer was happy when he realized that it was Lily, that must mean that he found Levy's books if he was this late coming back. When the cat was getting closer; Gajeel noticed that Lily was in his battle form, why? When he landed, Gajeel couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him stood Panther Lily; holding five enormous, old and dusty books. He could see sweat rolling down the cats face which held no emotion so it was hard to tell what Lily was feeling or thinking about. Levy felt nervous for some reason, she opened up her moth to say something but the black cats red eyes darted to her in a split second, forcing Levy's words to get stuck in her throat. Lily let out a groan, "I never thought I would get out of there alive," Gajeel burst out laughing while Levy was rubbing her arm nervously. Lily could see that the blue haired girl felt bad about the situation, but he didn't mind at all."Levy, I know you said that you have one section of translation books, but your room is just ridiculously crowded," the blue haired girl gave a shy smile at his joke. "Sorry about that Lily," "It's fine. I tried to look for them by myself but things got out of hand so I asked Juvia and Wendy help me," Levy smiled at the big cat as she got up off the bench to take the books off of Lily's paws. "Are you kiddin' me right now shorty?" The bluenette looked behind her, eyes on the man who was getting off the bench, and in no time was towering over her. "There is no way you'll be able to carry those things by yourself. Tell us where you're staying and we'll bring them over," Lily was surprised of Gajeel's generosity, and a sly smirk crossed his white muzzle. Gajeel knew that look very well so he glared daggers at his companion. Levy had no idea why those two were having an intense staring competition in the middle of the street, but from the looks of it; she thought that Lily was winning because of that proud grin on his face. Gajeel groaned in defeat and just grabbed some of the books off Lily who laughed at his childish behaviour. Levy giggled but stopped when she could feel herself being pushed roughly by Gajeel, "Get going shorty, I don't have all day," "You're so mean," Levy whined as she started to lead Lily and Gajeel to the inn. When Gajeel saw the inn; he couldn't help but frown, this was definitely a dump and if the inside was anything like the outside then he was going to throw a fit. Levy opened the door for her two guild mates and they walked inside. The man at the register stared with wide eyes at the people coming inside; a sweet young girl, a tall man that looked like he's dangerous and muscular black cat holding a couple of books. Levy gave the man a reassuring smile as she lead her friends upstairs to the second floor. When she unlocked the door; Gajeel and Lily walked inside and let their eyes look around the room. The dragon slayer had to admit that the room was nice, maybe a little bit small but this was enough room for her than it was for him. "Oh, you guys can put the books on the bed. I'm gonna start working on the note," she put her hands together and smiled, "Thank you guys," after placing the books on the bed; Lily smiled at her and gently ruffled her hair, "H- hey!" Lily chuckled at the little bluenette, "Any time Levy," with that said; Lily turned back to his small and adorable size and walked out of the room. Gajeel slowly followed but stopped when he was beside her, "So... I'll see you around then shrimp," Levy flashed him a warm smile, "Sure. Thanks again," he gave her a weak smile and then walked out of her room; closing the door behind him. Lily and Gajeel walked down the stairs and passed the receptionist on the way out; who stared at the odd pair. When they were out of the inn; Lily grinned at the iron clad male, "So, did you have a good time with Levy?" Gajeel groaned at Lily's tone of voice, he was not in the mood right now. "Shut up," Lily shrugged it off as he flew behind Gajeel. He knew that sooner or later the iron dragon slayer will have to own up to his feelings for the bluenette, all he needs is a little push.


End file.
